


My Friend Wanted Something To Read

by Jeanisnotawinchester (theanonymousj)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Failed Sex, Fluff, Shower Sex, Showers, Tea, They don't actually have sex, Towels, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/Jeanisnotawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to make his sex life with Molly more interesting and fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend Wanted Something To Read

How many times had Molly told him to ‘spice up’ their sex life? Do something wild and spontaneous?

Too many. He could tell she was kind of mad about it.

8:24 am: his plan started now.

Molly predictably left the bedroom and walked to the shower wrapped in a fresh towel. He sat back in his armchair, flicking idly through yesterday’s newspaper, sipping his tea occasionally, waiting for-

She shut the door and he sprung to his feet, stealthily moving in on the door. He waited, counting to thirty and, yes, there it was – she’d turned on the shower.

This was his chance – he shimmied out of his clothes, leaving them in a heap by the door and waited for the change in the water… there it was, she was washing her hair. She always washed it with her eyes closed.

He pushed the door open silently and tiptoes in, opening the shower door slowly and stepping in beside her, ready to let his hands explore her exposed, wet-

“JESUS FUCKING SHIT!” he sprung back into the bathroom, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around him. She stared at him, feeling a little exposed and slightly horrified, “Sherlock, what the hell?!”

He stood there, eyes wide and body positively quaking, “Molly, the shower, it’s- why is it- what-”

She butted in, “never mind the shower, what are you trying to do?”

“But it’s FREEZING!”

She blinked, “yes, Sherlock, the water is cold. I like cold showers. It wakes me up.”

He groaned, “but we were going to have shower sex!”

“Really?”

He wrapped the towel tighter around him as the shivering got worse, “Yes, we WERE, until you decided to bathe in the waters of Antarctica!”

She turned the water off and got out of the shower, wrapping herself in a dressing gown that happened to be lying about, “Sherlock, I appreciate the effort you momentarily put into our relationship, and I’m glad that my concerns are finally getting through to you, but can I suggest next time you plan something like this you use that massive intellect of yours and foresee these kinds of issues.”

He huffed and stormed to the bedroom to warm up. She walked in on him just ten minutes later, swaddled in every blanket he could find. “Would you like some tea to warm you up, dear?”

He rolled his eyes, “finally…”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was having a bit of a freak out and asked my very tired brain to write some fluff. This was the result.
> 
> Mash potato for reading, kudos, and comments xx


End file.
